listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of cancelled video games
This is a list of canceled video games, organized by system. 3DO * Rockman X3 (available for SNES, Sega Saturn, and PlayStation; also part of Mega Man X Collection) * The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime (available for Mac OS and PlayStation) * McKenzie & Co (available for PC) * Ripper (available for PC) * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (available for Arcade, SNES, Genesis/Mega Drive, and Sega Saturn; later emulated to Xbox Live Arcade as well as Nintendo DS and PS2, the latter through special MK: Armageddon). Amstrad CPC * Dalek Attack * Mega Twins * The NeverEnding Story II * Project Stealth Fighter * Rimrunner * RoboCop 3 * Street Fighter II * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Punisher * Tilt * Toki * Where Time Stood Still GX4000 * Chase HQ * Double Dragon * Shadow Warriors * RoboCop * Batman - The Caped Crusader * S.D.I. * Pro Tennis Tour 2 * OutRun * Mean Streets * Klax Plus (also called Klax +) * Kick Off (two games, the second being called Kick Off 2) * Gazza's Superstar Soccer * Escape From the Planet of the Robot Monsters Arcade * The Act * Albegas * American Idol * Asylum * Battlestar Galactica * Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. * Bloodlust I.K.3 * Capcom Fighting All-Stars * Chimera Beast * Chocobo de Battle * City Diver * Clockwork Aquario * Cloud 9 * Danger Express * Earthworm Jim * GunBeat * Guts and Glory * Hammer Away * Hard Drivin's Airborne * Hydro Thunder 2 * Immortal Hockey * Ironclad * Judge Dredd * The Last Starfighter * Looney Tunes: By a Hare * Magic: The Gathering Armageddon * Marble Madness 2 * Megalo Police: Tokyo City Battle * Metal Maniax * Mortal Kombat Gold * Plane Crazy * Primal Rage 2 * Psy-Phi * Rip Squad * Tattoo Assassins * Tenth Degree * Time Crisis: Project Titan ''(available for PlayStation) * ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: Wave Net * Ultimate Domain * Gremlins * Star Fox: Assault * Lemmings * Multi-player Missile Command sequel * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker sequel * Kenju * In the Groove 3 * Beavis and Butt-Head * Shrike Avenger * Spellsinger * Starblade: Operation Blue Planet * Vic Viper * War of the Grail * Way of the Warrior Atari 2600 * 9 to 5 * The A-Team * Aquaventure * Ballblazer * Blow Out * Combat 2 * Computer Corridor (also known as Computer RevengeComputer Corridor Cancelled) * Count's Castle * The Day the Earth Stood Still * Elevator Action * The Entity * Family Feud (by The Great Game Company - later Gametek - for Spring 1983History of The Great Game Company) * The Impossible GameImpossible Game Cancelled * James Bond: Moonraker * Jeopardy! (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983; which of the three formats used through this point by the company is unknown) * The Joker's Wild (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983) * Mark of the Mole * Mission Omega * Monkey Business * Password Plus (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983) * Planet of the Apes * The Price is Right (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983;The Great Game Company - seven classics, no releases. (advertisement) also planned for the NES but never released) * Scavenger Hunt * The Secret of NIMH * Shogun Assassin * Snark * Solo * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Revenge of the Jedi - Game I * Revenge of the Jedi - Game II * Swordquest: Airworld * Tempest (available in arcades and for PC (Microsoft Arcade) * Tic-Tac-Dough (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983The Great Game Company - seven classics, no releases. (press release)) * Wheel Of Fortune (by The Great Game Company for Spring 1983) * Xevious (available in arcades, on many home computers, and NES; also emulated on Classic NES Series and Star Fox: Assault) 5200 * Cloak & Dagger * Omega Race * Superman III 7800 * Pit-Fighter * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * KLAX Lynx * Alien vs. Predator * Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (first and third games were released) * 720 Skateboarding * Rolling Thunder Jaguar * Batman Forever ST * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship (available for the NES) Bandai WonderSwan * Raku Jong WonderSwan Color * Digimon Tamers: Digimon Action * Dice de Chocobo available for PlayStation and Game Boy Advance * Final Fantasy III available for the Famicom and Nintendo DS * Seiken Densetsu 2 available for SNES ColecoVision * Moon Patrol * Pac-Man * Subroc Super Game (for the Adam computer) * Star Trek Stategic Simulator Super Game]] (for the Adam computer) Commodore Commodore 64 * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warship (available for the NES) Amiga * Battle Isle II (available for PC) * Bureau 13 (available for PC) * Dafel: Bloodline * Frontier: First EncountersEvery Amiga Game Ever Released (available for PC) * Fortress of Fear * Gilbert Goodmate and the Mushroom of Phungoria (available for PC) * Golem * Hardcore (moved from Amiga to Mega Drive but was also cancelled thereAmiga Interview - Andreas Axelsson at Digital Illusions - Lemon Amiga) * Hard TargetAmiga Nutta - Game Cancellations * Heart of Darkness (available for PC and PlayStation) * King of Thieves * Metal Gear (available for MSX2, NES, PC and Commodore 64) * NBA Jam Tournament Edition (available for PC, Game Boy, Game Gear, Genesis, Jaguar, PlayStation, Saturn, Sega 32X and SNES) * PhantasmagoriaAmiga Nutta - Game Cancellations (available for PC, Mac and Saturn) * Phoenix - Operation FirestormPhoenix - The Crusade - HOL Amiga database * Pussies Galore * The Settlers II (available for PC) * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warship (available for the NES) * Space Station 3000''http://www.amigaflame.com/amiist.htm Amiga Flame * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(available for NES, PC and Commodore 64) * ''Where Time Stood Still (available for ZX Spectrum, Atari ST, and PC) * Yie-Ar Kung Fu (available for Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, MSX, NES, and BBC Micro) * Z (available for PC, PlayStation and Saturncontent_z) CD32 * Cyberwar (available for PC) * Inferno (available for PC) * Lost Eden (available for PC, Mac, 3DO, and CD-i) * MegaRace (available for PC, Sega CD, and 3DO) Microsoft Nintendo Other Gizmondo *''Agaju: The Sacred Path of Treasure'' *''Age of Empires'' *''Ball Busters'' *''Battlestations: Midway'' *''Carmageddon TV'' *''Casino'' *''Catapult'' *''Chicane'' *''Colors'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm II'' *''Conflict: Vietnam'' *''Fallen Kingdoms'' *''Furious Phil: Dawn of the Mutants'' *''Future Tactics'' *''Geo-Xtreme'' *''Ghost'' *''Goal!'' *''Guardian'' *''Island Capers'' *''It's Mr. Pants'' *''Johnny Whatever'' *''Jump'' *''MechAssault'' *''Milo and the Rainbow Nasties'' *''Momma Can I Mow The Lawn'' *''Rayman'' *''Sega Classic Pack'' *''Supernaturals'' *''The Great Escape'' *''The Verbier Ride'' *''Total Overdose'' *''Tron 2.0'' *''Worms World Party'' GP32 *''Breath of Fire III'' (available on PlayStation, PC and PSP) *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''King of Fighters'' *''Rockman X5'' (available on PlayStation and PC) *''Street Fighter Zero 3'' (available on PlayStation, Saturn, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance and PSP) N-Gage * Driv3r * Virtua Cop * FIFA 06 Neo Geo * Bang Bang Bustershttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/b2b.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * Crystal Legacy (available as Breakers Revengehttp://www.neo-geo.com/snk/masterlist.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list) * Dance RhythMIXhttp://www.arcade-history.com/?n=dance-rhythmix&page=detail&id=4889 - Arcade History.com listhttp://www.system16.com/hardware.php?id=869&page=3#18494 - System16.com Neo-Geo master list * Dunk Starhttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/dunk_star.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * Fun Fun Bros.http://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/fun_fun_bros.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * Galaxy Fight 2 (redesigned and available as Waku Waku 7) * GhostLophttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/pair_pair_wars.htm - Neo-Geo.com master listhttp://www.neo-geo.com/snk/masterlist.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list] * Hebereke's Pair Pair Wars * Karate Ninja Showhttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/karate.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * Kizuna Encounter Special Edition * Last Odyssey Pinball Fantasiahttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/last_odyssey.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * Magician Lord 2 * ''Mystic Wandhttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/mystic_wand.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * QPhttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/qp.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list * The Eye of Typhoonhttp://www.system16.com/hardware.php?id=869&page=14#18495 - System16.com Neo-Geo master list * The Warlocks of the Fates (also known as Shinryu Senkihttp://members.tripod.com/fresa/proto/games/warlocks.htm - Neo-Geo.com master list) PC * American McGee's Oz * ''Armalion (redesigned and available as Sacred) * BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui (originally planned to be released in Fall 2001, but cancelled because of a lawsuit by Maori activists and a glitch in the first level) * Creation * ''Dune Generations * Dungeon Keeper 3: War for the OverworldPC Games That Weren't * Fallout 3 (also known as Project Van Buren; new version developed by Bethesda Softworks) * Felony Pursuit * Flesh and Wire * Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels * Genesis: The Hand of God * Golgotha * Heart of Stone * Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix * Into the Shadows * Jazz Jackrabbit 3 * Loose Cannon (formerly Highway Knight) * Madden 09 (EA Sports announced on April 3, 2008 that no PC version would be offered in the near future) * Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom * Mission 2000 * Monstro! * Mythica * Mickey's Wild Adventure (released for PlayStation in PAL regions only) * ''Outcast II: The Lost Paradise * Prax War * Ridge Racer (available for PlayStation) * Quest of the Blademasters * The Red Star * Sam & Max Freelance Police * Nickelodeon 3d Movie Maker 2 Planned For July 1999 With The Angry Beavers, CatDog And Spongebob Squearepants. * Scream 2 * Sex 'n' Drugs 'n' Rock 'n' Roll * Shadow the Hedgehog (available for Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox) * Shenandoah: Daughter of the Stars * SimMarsIGN.com * Simsville * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury * Sonic Adventure 2 (available for Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) * Supercan * Torn * The Indestructiblesneuer Spieler: 10 weitere Videospiele, die es leider nie gab! * The Lady, the Mage and the Knight (also known as Unless: The Treachery of Death) * Ultima VIII: The Lost Vale add-on * Ultima Online 2 * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans * Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory (the multiplayer portion of the game is available as a free download) * Zamolxe * Zero-G Marines Sega Sinclair ZX Spectrum * Atomic Robo-Kid * Attack of the Mutant Zombie Flesh Eating Chickens From Mars * Bandersnatch (available as Brataccas for the Atari ST and Amiga) * The Bobby Yazz Show (available on a Crash! covertape) * Cyborg (available for Commodore 64) * Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror (available for Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro and Commodore 64) * DuckTales: The Quest for Gold * The Great Giana Sisters (available for Amiga and C64) * MasterSpy (available as a MS-DOS shareware version) * Miner Willy Meets The Taxman (also known as The Megatree) * Mire Mare * Moon Patrol * One Man and His Droid II * Robotron 2084 (available for Arcade and Atari 7800) * Scooby Doo In The Castle Mystery * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warship (available for NES) * The Last Ninja * Toki (available for several formats) Sony Systems and Accessories * Atari 2000 * Atari Cosmos * Atari Game Brain (an edutainment handheld console) * Atari Mirai * Atari Panther (Atari Jaguar successor) * Atari Jaguar Duo (combined unit consisting of Atari Jaguar and Jaguar CD) * Bandai WonderSwan (released only in Japan, at one point had a USA release schedule) * Ericsson Red Jade (64-bit handheld console) *Nintendo Famicom Disk System (released only in Japan, dropped when carts could hold more data) *Nintendo 64DD (released only in Japan, tied to Randnet Internet service) *Nintendo PlayStation (co-developed by Sony and Nintendo, would play SNES carts and CD-ROMs) *Nintendo SNES CD (co-developed by Philips and Nintendo, would attach under SNES console) * Indrema L600 Entertainment System (TBA) * Panasonic M2 (3DO 2, sold to Panasonic, planned in 1997 but cancelled) * Phantom Console * Sony PocketStation (released only in Japan) * Sega Blackjack (co-developed by Bandai and Sega, dropped in favor of the Dreamcast) * Sega Neptune (combined unit consisting of Sega Genesis and 32X) * Sega VR * Taito Wow Wow * Ultravision Video Arcade System * Sega Next Gen (intended next-gen console by Sega, however cancelled near the end of the Dreamcast's lifetime) * PlayStation Online (planned as an early version of PlayStation Network in 2005) * Sega Super Master System (early name for Sega Mega Drive ) See also * Abandonware * Vaporware Notes References * (ZX Spectrum) The games that time forgot * Games that Weren't (Multiformat) * Games that Weren't C64 * GameSpot PC Graveyard: Champions * GameSpot PC Graveyard: Jane's A-10 Warthog * GameSpot PC Graveyard: Torn * GameSpot PC Graveyard: Ultima Worlds Online: Origin * GameSpot PC Graveyard: Warcraft Adventures * GameSpot - Video Game Graveyard * GameSpot - Haunted Glory: The Rise and Fall of Trilobyte * GameSpot - Knee Deep in a Dream: The Story of Daikatana * Unreleased NES games * Lost Levels * The Can * Waterthread Archive * Unseen 64: Beta & Unreleased Games * Red Emeralds ca:Llista de videojocs cancel·lats es:Anexo:Videojuegos cancelados war:Final Assault * Cancelled video games